Fable (series)
RPG from the mind of Peter Molyneux. In Fable, the players' every action determines their character's skills, appearances and moralities. Life stories are created from childhood through adulthood and on to old age. Players may choose the paths of righteousness or dedicate their characters' lives to evil; observing as they transform into reflections of their actions and decisions. As players' characters develop, the world reacts to them and their actions. People comment on their successes, failures, appearances and behaviors. Their many opinions are expressed through applause, mockery, trepidation, panic and even flirtation. With each person characters aid and every creature they slay, the world is changed forever. In Fable, gamers decide: "Who will I be?" Fable II What kind of hero will you be? This is the central theme of Fable II, Lionhead's follow-up to its popular Xbox title. Will you be a selfish hero who hordes his money and looks for any opportunity to earn more, even if it means others would suffer? Or will you be a noble hero who gives to the poor and would sacrifice everything he owns to protect the innocent? How you answer these questions will affect how the world perceives you and determines the future of Albion.Set 500 years after the original game, Fable 2 offers even more choices and features, while building on the core gameplay theme of Fable where every choice continually defines who you become, allowing you to truly live the life you choose. Fable II expands upon the scope and depth of the original by adding incredible new features and creating a wider, more complex kingdom of limitless choices and consequences. Players will have the option to play as a man or woman, get married, have children, and live a life of their own design -- all leading to different destinies. Fable III The fables of Fable continue to be told with this third series entry -- a revolution for the series that gives you power over your character and environment like never before. In this new adventure, players will witness tyranny, poverty and injustice plague their land. They will see a people divided, and they will be compelled to stand up for change. They will also be forced to answer a question: What would you sacrifice to secure the crown of Albion? Will you uphold the values and principles that led to your ascension, or will you be corrupted by the station you’ve strived to acquire? Will you be a monarch of the people, or bring the entirety of Albion to the brink of collapse? The journey to rule the throne of Albion begins five decades after the events of the last chapter, and you play as the child of your hero from Fable II. As you rule your kingdom as king or queen, you will be called upon to make choices and sacrifices that will test your morality and can affect your entire kingdom. Themes of heroism, leadership and consequence are taken to a grand scale as you fight to unite a divided people. Category:Role Playing Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Games Category:Game Series Category:Microsoft Category:Games Made By LionHead Games